19 years
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: No perteneces solo a ti mismo ¿sabes? No hay nada en este mundo que sea totalmente independiente. Todos tenemos vínculos con otros y compartimos algo con ellos a través de estos. Por eso... no podemos actuar con total libertad y por eso existen la felicidad, la tristeza o el cariño... Serie de Drabbles
1. Jason y Tim

**En tus sueños**

Los murciélagos son seres nocturnos, pero Red Hood no es uno de ellos.

Es por eso que puede hacer lo que quiera a la hora que quiera. Con o sin identidad secreta. Porque para Jason, ninguna de esas cosas significa nada.

Puede hacer explotar guaridas de narcos e ir matando criminales a plena luz del día. Red Hood puede hacerlo. Pero Jason prefiere hacer otra cosa.

Tim sabe que Jason lo mira mientras duerme, y Jason sabe que Tim lo sabe porque hay pocas cosas que Red Robin no sepa.

Ambos siguen con esta rutina sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, porque se sienten más cómodos así. Y es que ambos quieren creer que de eso se trata: de la comodidad que sienten al estar el uno con el otro. De la _seguridad_ que sienten al estar el uno con el otro.

Jason se acuesta del lado izquierdo de la cama. Tim siempre le da la espalda a la ventana y los rayos del sol forman un alo en su silueta.

A veces Tim solo finge dormir por un rato. Con los ojos cerrados siente el aroma de Red Hood. Tabaco, Polvora y cerveza barata, entre otros aromas que son propios del mismo Jason. A veces piensa en abrir los ojos, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo.

Jason se pasa horas admirando a su reemplazo. Sus largas pestañas, sus finos labios, su piel blanca y tersa. Pero aunque lo desee-y vaya que lo desea- no se atreve a tocarlo porque no sabe si el contacto esta permitido entre ambos. Y es que ese es el problema de un acuerdo silencioso, no hay limites establecidos.

Ni siquiera están muy seguros de las intenciones del otro al permitir algo así.

Jason se preguntaba si Tim lo dejaba observarlo porque se sentía solo. Después de todo lo que él había pasado, que lo único que le quedara fuese un juego de encantados con un mercenario resurrecto. Incluso el solo imaginarlo era demasiado triste.

Por su parte Tim solía pensar que los actos de Red Hood eran impulsados por el odio y envidia que sentía hacia él. Por haberlo reemplazado, por estar donde él estuvo. Y por eso se quedaba ahí, odiándolo en silencio. Aprovechándose de sus sentimientos. Tim solía pensarlo, pero decidió que por una vez podía darse la libertad de quedarse con la duda y disfrutar de aquello.

Disfrutar de la persona que amó, la primera. Y poder tener con él una cercanía que solo existía en sus sueños, aunque de una manera más literal de lo que él quisiera.

Y así están los dos, y así van a seguir. Deseándose el uno al otro. Estando tan cerca y aun así sintiendo una distancia inalcanzable entre ambos.


	2. Dick y Damian

**Te trataré como te quiero**

Desde su nacimiento, Damian tenía prohibido enfermarse. Si tenia fiebre o le dolía el estomago tenía la obligación de ignorarlo y seguir escalando montañas, caminando sobre fuego, cortando cabezas o haciendo lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Por eso le pareció tan raro cuando Batman se sacó un guante y apoyó su mano sobre su frente.

La mano fría de Richard Grayson era tan agradable que casi considero dejarse hacer, casi. Pero la apartó violentamente y empezó a explicarle como su superioridad lo hacia inmune a cualquier tipo de enfermedad de la forma más cortes de la que él fue capaz.

Pero Dick se pasó esa mierda por el forro de sus bati cojones. Levantó a Robin y lo arrojó al asiento del copiloto del batmovil volador. Él se sentó frente al volante y programó el vehículo para volar hasta la Batcueva

-¡Grayson, te dije que no necesito esto! ¡No soy tan débil como tú!

-¡Lo se, Damian!-Batman se sacó la capucha, y al ver es rostro de su hermano mayor Damian supo que debía dejar de gritar-Pero yo lo necesito...

-¿Grayson?

-No me importa si tu puedes resistirlo, yo quiero que tu estés bien-Dick volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza de Damian pero esta vez más como un acto de cariño que para verificar el estado de su hermano-¿Puedes entender eso Robin?

Ambos regresaron a la mansión. Dick bañó, medicó y acostó a su hermanito, que se sentía extraño recibiendo esos mimos solo por estar enfermo. Pero de todas formas se dejó hacer porque si Grayson se sintiese mal y estuviera por ahí corriendo y jadeando, intentando hacer su trabajo, Damian se preocuparía mucho y haría lo que creyera bueno para su Batman. Y si esto era lo que Grayson consideraba bueno para él, confiaría en él. Igual que siempre lo hacia, porque aunque no fuera su padre Dick era la persona más importante para Damian y deseaba serlo para él también.


	3. Cassandra y Batgirl

**Sin sentido, sin perdón**

El rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso la avergonzaba.

Si él pudiera verla la regañaría.

No.

De seguro intentaría curarla.

Porque así era él.

Cassandra se dejó caer bajo la luz de la luna de Hong Kong.

Maldijo su nombre una y otra vez en su mente, mientras llamaba desesperadamente a su padre.

No al hombre que la había concebido como arma sino al que le había abierto las puertas de su mundo y la había aceptado como era.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que de esa forma era mejor.

Que de esa forma podría volver a verlo.

Porque sin él ya nada tenía sentido.

Cassandra cerró sus ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos y lo que encontró solo le dio más deseos de morir.

Porque sabía que había sido ella la que había hecho a Batgirl llorar, y no se lo perdonaría jamás.


	4. Tim y Conner

**La verdad, la justicia y el estilo americano**

Kon era un chico a la antigua.

Amable, atlético y popular. Cortes con todos los que lo rodearan, sin importar si eran radicalmente distintos o no.

El chico "todo está bien" de la escuela. Seguro de si mismo, que siempre intentaba animar a los demás.

Kon era ese tipo de chico que decía "no soy homofóbico, tengo amigos gays".

Y Tim sonreía pensándolo, mientras veía el rostro excitado de su "amigo" a causa de la felación.

Tim odiaba esos estereotipos, pero no odiaba a Kon.

Todo lo contrario.

Kon soltó su nombre en un suspiro y Tim casi se atraganta, ¿estaba mal soñar que Kon llamara por su nombre a una chica por accidente?

Tim sacó el miembro de su boca, lamió el glande y masturbó la base a sabiendas de que su "amigo" estaba a punto de llegar. Su rostro se llenó de la semilla del Kriptoniano.

-Estas no son cosas que haces con amigos ¿sabes?-dijo Tim antes de besar la frente de su amado.


	5. Alfred y Dick

**Hey jude**

Cuando Dick llegó a la mansión, Bruce no podía soportar el constante rebote de las cintas de The Beatles que su pupilo reproducia diariamente. Odiaba ese tipo de música con toda su alma (años después se daría cuenta con Jason que había cosas mil veces "peores" que The Beatles). Pero Alfred siempre lograba persuadir a Bruce, después de todo, esas cintas eran el recuerdo más lucido que le quedaba al niño de sus padres, y de los días que había pasado con ellos coreando las hermosas nanas del cuarteto.

Robin llegaba del patrullaje, se ponía los audífonos, reproducía el walkman y se dormía bajo los susurros de Lennon. Imaginando como su madre lo abrazaba; mientras su padre, sentado junto a él acariciaba sus cabellos. Soñar al ritmo de _Imagine_ no es un crimen. Por las mañanas, Alfred entraba en la habitación de su joven amo, apagaba el reproductor y arropaba al chico como si de un niño pequeño se tratara; sabiendo que él no era lo que Dick necesitaba y sintiéndose impotente por ello.

Dick siguió escuchando las cintas hasta que una por una se fueron estropeando. Hasta que su cuerpo creció y su voz cambió. El mayordomo, para el disgusto de Bruce, ofreció comprar unas nuevas. Pero nunca sería lo mismo. Porque mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más lejano se sentía de aquel niño que cantaba con sus padres en el circo Haley.

Un día, más temprano de lo que el mayordomo hubiera deseado, Dick se fue.

A buscar su camino en la vida.

Enojado con su mentor, tomó una nueva identidad. Como un ave que acechaba las noches, no tan alegre como Robin, no tan oscuro como Batman.

Bruce arrepentido al entender que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer para enmendar sus errores, adoptó otra avecilla. Empezar de cero parecía una buena opción. Y si bien Alfred amaba tanto al joven amo Jay como a Bruce o a Dick, él no era tan impaciente como su hijo mayor, él esperaría.

Y un día, más tarde y más herido de lo que Alfred hubiera deseado, Dick regresó. Para que sus heridas fueran curadas por las vendas y las canciones que el mayordomo había tomado también como suyas, cantándolas entre lágrimas de emoción y abrazos de reencuentro.


	6. Jason y Barbara

**Amor platónico**

Lejos de lo que pudiese parecer, Jason Todd era una de las personas más inteligentes y cultas con las que se pudiera mantener una conversación. A tal punto, que había dejado en vergüenza al mismísimo Red Robin en reiteradas ocasiones.

Pero si había una persona en el planeta a la que no podía hacerle competencia, esa, era Barbara Gordon.

Ella, con una simple oración, podía desmoronar el castillo dialectico de Jason. Armándolo y desarmándolo como si estuviera hecho con legos.

Lo único que hacían esas discusiones eran bajar la autoestima de Jason, pero no podía parar. Era adictivo. Todo en Barbara lo era. Incluso lo que no podía tener.

Jason siempre se sentiría como un niño junto a ella, un niño resignado al papel de hermanito. Un niño que se hacia el día con un simple intercambio de palabras.

Jason y Tim eran probablemente igual de inteligentes.

Pero Jason conoció a Barbara antes de poder ser un presumido.


	7. Bruce y Selina

**De gatos y murcielagos**

Solo por una noche Selina quería sentirlo suyo.

Sabia que el corazón de ese hombre ya tenía dueño. Él se lo había vendido a esa ciudad maldita, hace ya muchos años en un callejón.

Las manos acariciando cuero y Kevlar por igual eran una costumbre que se había dado cientos de noches, por eso se sintió inusual cuando aquel hombre que respondía a más nombres de los que se pudieran contar cortó el contacto lujurioso entre ellos dos.

Selina sabia que era una ilusión, pero toda esa mierda dejó de importar cuando sin lujuria ni ira él soltó el _te amo_ más sincero que sus oídos habían escuchado jamás.

Sus ojos cansados y brillante le dejaban ver que no era ni Batman ni el multimillonario los que le hablaban, era el niño del callejón.

Ella nunca tendría a ese hombre, pero podía conformarse con el recuerdo de su voz esa noche. Y con saber que logró robarle a Gotham un pequeño pedacito del corazón de Bruce.


	8. Jason y Tim pt2

**Demasiado bueno para ser cierto**

-Siempre supe que te verías bien así vestido-comentó Jason, observando como Tim intentaba mantener los pantalones tres talles mas grandes en su estrecha cintura.

De alguna manera las circunstancias los habían llevado a una de las casa seguras de Jason, con los trajes desechos por un ácido interdimencional mágico o una idiotez por el estilo. Parecía la trama de una porno barata, y los dos lo pensaban aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.

Tim se sonrojó por el cumplido de su compañero, pero disimuló con una sonrisa forzosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con ropa que podría usar de tienda de campaña?-su voz se escuchó mas histeria de lo que hubiera querido.

-No, con mi ropa.

Tim solo se dio vuelta y se repitió mentalmente " _esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando_ " como si fuera un mantra budista.

Jason se acercó con cautela y abrazó a su casi hermano político por la espalda, apoyando su erección contra la espalda baja de Tim.

-Te ves demasiado bien...

Tim despertó y como de costumbre, su mercenario favorito estaba acostado frente suyo.

 _"Mierda"_ pensaron los dos.


	9. Ra's y Richard

**El nombre de alguien a quien amo**

Ra's al Ghoul, nunca quiso tener hijos.

Sabía bien que de llegar a tenerlos, sería un padre mucho peor del que había tenido (eso que Batman podía ser bastante negligente, entre la lucha contra el crimen y la imposición de expectativas inalcanzables; Era justo por eso que Damian había decidido volver con su familia materna, y por fin tomar poder sobre aquello que le había sido prometido desde su nacimiento).

Aún así, en aquel desierto sofocante, se sintió más feliz de lo que hubiera admitido al sentir a ese pequeño moviéndose entre sus brazos, comprobando una vez más que el niño era real. Ra's se preguntó si eso era lo que su padre había sentido al acariciarlo por primera vez.

Seguramente no.

El bebé comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse, recordándole porque odiaba tanto a los niños. Pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, había acabado con sus padres y la conciencia no le permitiría abandonarlo. Como si de Goliath se tratase.

Ra's apoyó un dedo sobre la boca del pequeño, en un intento de hacerlo callar y este empezó a succionarlo con desesperación, dándole lastima a la cabeza del demonio.

Aun faltaban un par de kilómetros para el próximo pueblo, y había mucho en que pensar.

Por ejemplo:

Si él iba a quedarse con ese niño debía ponerle un nombre adecuado. Uno que significara algo. Que lo definiera como alguien poderoso, pero no como una mala persona, sino como alguien admirable para cualquiera que lo conociese. El nombre de un hombre tan amable como fuerte y tan inteligente como audaz.

El nombre de una persona que haya sido verdaderamente amada por _Damian_.

-Richard será tu nombre.


	10. Harper y Cass

**La alquimista y la aniquiladora**

Harper Row era una alquimista.

Usaba sus grandiosos dotes para darle vida a la ciudad de Gotham, transformaba chatarra en artilugios que el mismísimo Batman podía envidiar, y convertía ese agujero infernal en un sustento para ella y su hermano.

Todo lo que Harper tocaba se convertía en oro.

Cassandra era una aniquiladora.

Todo lo que tocaba perecía. Aun cuando trataba de cambiar, su función seguía siendo la de un arma, un poco menos letal, pero un arma sin mas.

Y estaba bien, no es el arma, sino quien la usa. Lamentablemente eso no evitaba que los fantasmas de su pasado vinieran a atormentarla y no evitaba el odio de aquella fabulosa alquimista a la que ella tanto admiraba.

Y estaba bien, porque Cass no era un arma, sino un ser humano con sentimientos y responsabilidad por sus acciones.

Harper le pidió perdón a Cassandra. Ellas se abrazaron y Cass sonrió con esperanza.

Harper había tocado el corazón de Cass y lo había convertido en oro.

.


	11. Jon y Damian

**Traumas de la infancia**

Batman tiene a Superman. Red Hood tiene a Bizarro. Pero si de alguien Jon estaba celoso, esos eran Red Robin y Superboy (Conner). De su _relación_ para ser más exactos.

Ellos eran buenos amigos y se divertían juntos, tenían siempre en cuanta la opinión del otro y era raro verlos discutir. Su lazo era envidiable. Y más lo era cuando, como miembro del clan de los super (si se puede decir de esa manera), a él le había tocado el batkid más cuestionable de la historia como _compañero_.

 _Damian._

Ese pequeño adolescente que lo arrastraba de aquí para allá metiéndolo en lios sin su consentimiento. A veces le daba la sensación de que aquel Robin lo veía más como una herramienta que como un aliado, y Jon odiaba eso. Pero tampoco es como si hubiera pensado en cambiar a Damian por su hermano mayor, lo único que Jon quería era que Robin cambiara.

Jon quería con Damian lo que Conner tenía con Tim.

O por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta que un día, mientras sus poderes se activaban sin su permiso como de costumbre, descubrió su visión de rayos x al mirar a través de la pared que dividía su cuarto del de Kon.

Tim estaba allí.

Y ni cinco maratones continuas de la trilogía de Cars podría borrar _jamás_ el recuerdo de ese día.

Era tan... traumatico... que Jon sentía que nunca más podría mirar a esos dos a los ojos.

Pero de lejos lo peor de todo era, que muy en el fondo, Jon seguía pensando que quería tener con Damian lo que Conner tenía con Tim.


	12. Jason y Tim pt3

**Invisible**

Tim se incorporó sobre el lecho dándole la espalda a Jason, que seguía frígido en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando el menor abrió los ojos.

Después de un par de minutos de desperezarse, Tim se levantó por fin de la cama. Y sin si quiera dedicarle una mirada a la persona que había "velado" su sueño, entró al baño y abrió la ducha.

 _Esto es lo mejor._ Se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

No era del todo lo que hubiera querido del todo el esa situación. (Hubiera preferido ahogarse en los besos apasionados de Jason). Pero se había visto miles de veces en esta situación dentro de su cabeza, y en todas las posibilidades que había imaginado, ignorar a Red Hood era la que mejor resultados tenía.

Si tenía suerte, el mercenario volvería a visitarlo a la hora de la siesta.

Si tenía suerte, seguirían con la rutina.


End file.
